


From your lips, our Hallelujah.

by duneytunes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, how do you tag mayoi's shark teeth, mention of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: On a job away from ES, Alkaloid spend a night at a hotel. Tatsumi and Mayoi get a room separate from Hiiro and Aira, and what happens next will warm your heart.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	From your lips, our Hallelujah.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fic containing porn. I hope you enjoy! I love you all, I love these two!

The morning sun’s rays of warmth spill through the gaps of the blinds covering the window, decorating the pair’s shared bed with stripes of light. A line hits Tatsumi’s eyes just right, and his body’s natural affinity for a morning start kicks in. Shifting a little, he turns to avoid being blinded as he opens his eyes, and there he’s immediately greeted by a mop of purple, scented with a soothing lavender to match. His heart skips a beat, his lips barely touching the strands, and they curl into a small smile.

_ Truly, how blessed must I be? _

A small prayer of gratitude was usually in order at the start of his mornings, to thank a higher power for granting him another day of wonder. But now, as he lies beside his beloved, with the pleasure of being able to see his sleeping visage, the way his chest rose and fell peacefully with each breath he took, he felt obligated to pray twice as much. And so, pressing his hands together he shuts his eyes, and he sends thoughts of nothing but gratefulness to the heavens above. He then sits up, shuddering as the cold air hits his bare chest. He eyes the discarded shirt on the floor— his own, atop Mayoi’s. How careless, he thinks to himself, and he picks up his own shirt and slides it on. He slowly buttons up the shirt, his head clouding over with memories from last night’s activity.

He remembers it clearly, what with that brilliant memory of his. The symphony of their love and passion, the way they moved with nothing but desire to please one another. How their bodies spoke their emotions when words weren’t enough— he feels the cold air turn warmer, and that’s when he realizes the need to pull himself back into reality. That, and the fact that he’d missed a button, leaving his shirt in a pathetic way. A sigh leaves him, and he unbuttons once more before starting over again.

In the midst of his struggle, even his sensitive ears fail to pick up on the way the covers shuffle a little behind him. Upon reaching the second to the last button, a pair of hands wrap around him to do the last one with great precision, and he feels warmth press against the shell of his ear. 

“Mayoi-san, good morning.” 

“Mmn...” 

Still half-asleep. Tatsumi chuckles a little to himself, revelling in the adorable sight of his drowsy angel. He turns his head to peck the other man’s cheek, and in return his pale arms move to wrap around his neck loosely this time. 

“Nn... Good morning, Tatchumi-shan.” 

A little delayed of a response, but that didn’t matter. He admired even the smallest details about him, from the way a bedhead had little to no effect on his beauty, to the way his words came out a little slurred from sleepiness. Mayoi wasn’t a morning person, that he already knew, and so this sort of mannerism was expected. Tatsumi decides to amuse him, as he always would, and he turns to wrap his arms around his waist in return. He brings him close, half out of concern to keep his bare body warm, and half to satiate his heart’s craving to keep Mayoi close.

“Are you still sleepy?” 

“Mmhm.” A small nod, Mayoi nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.

At this moment, the shorter man was the very image of the word adorable. Usually, it was the other way around— what with Tatsumi’s tendency to display affection, and Mayoi would either reciprocate as much as he could, or understandably shy away if the timing was off. A rare moment such as this was valuable to Tatsumi, and he found it was most common after the highs of their post-sex aftermath had subsided. Mayoi who was now more comfortable with their relationship grew clingier, more affectionate, and Tatsumi’s heart would swell upon realizing that tiny little apologies had melted away, turning instead into soft little giggles as Tatsumi would whisper sweet nothings to him.

“Aren’t you cold? I can reach for your shirt, and...” 

“Mm.” Mayoi hums low, shaking his head and only pressing against Tatsumi more, seeking out his body’s warmth. “Fufu... Tatsumi-san is my personal heater.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

He couldn’t help a small chuckle, his honesty ever so endearing. “Then I’ll do my best for you.” 

He feels Mayoi’s cheeks grow warmer against the skin of his neck, a small smile following before he pulls away to meet Tatsumi’s gaze. The two have a silent exchange for a brief moment, swearing they could hear their hearts beat as one in that pause before closing the distance between them for an innocent little kiss. Mayoi moves to straddle Tatsumi afterwards, and he sits on his lap with his hands on his shoulders, and once settled Tatsumi leans closer to lock their lips together once more. He feels the delicate hands from his shoulder to the buttons he’d fumbled with earlier on, seeking to undo them now. Tatsumi pauses mid kiss, and he pulls away a little to gaze at the other man’s turquoise eyes. They twinkled so beautifully in the scarcely lit room. 

“This morning, are we...?” 

Mayoi blinks his lidded eyes once, twice, and then as if splashed by cold water when the question finally sinks in he freezes up. He realizes where his hands had wandered off to, how they’d undone at least two buttons by now without  _ either  _ of them realizing. 

“O-oh, um, sorry.” He tucks a lock behind his ear shyly. “I didn’t... I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Tatsumi’s voice soothes the nerves, and his hands find their way to Mayoi’s hips. “I don’t mind.” 

_ I never do, if it’s you. _

Tatsumi's reassurance is paramount, and perhaps once upon a time it took a few repeats before he could get through Mayoi, but as their relationship continued to strengthen so did their sense of trust. And with his approval, Mayoi's deft fingers made quick work of the buttons, and they come apart fast. His fingers fan over his chest, the little marks he'd left last night still visible and sends shivers down his spine-- marks of his possession over Tatsumi, symbolic of how he was his, and his alone to behold so intimately. 

His shirt comes off soon enough, and Mayoi gently pushes him back down on the mattress. Lines of light decorate the man's visage, a wonderful sight to behold for Mayoi who can only smile with delight as pink fills his cheeks.

Beneath him Tatsumi himself enjoyed a wonderful sight, and it was no surprise how beautiful Mayoi looked in the darkness. He felt the sharpness of his gaze, akin to that of a hungry predator about to feast, and he was his willing prey. As Mayoi dips down to lock their lips into a kiss, Tatsumi's hands move to settle on his hips, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing over the band of his underwear. A soft gasp escapes his lips as he feels the man above him grind against him, rolling his hips in such a manner that made Tatsumi's head spin. He feels a hand cup at the tent forming between his legs, skilled hands stroking him through the fabric of his underwear. 

"Last night, I was taken care of so well by you, Tatsumi-san," trailing off, he moves to slide down, positioning himself between the man's thighs "so this morning, I'd like to do the same." 

He hooks his fingers under the band and tugs, freeing his erection. His fingers wrap around the base, and he brushes his lips against the shaft, eyes growing lidded. Tatsumi's breath hitches, the sight and his ministrations filling his head with depraved thoughts.  _ So early in the morning, _ he thinks to himself with a thin lining of guilt. But with Mayoi looking so pleased with himself, it doesn't last long. Mayoi showers the cock with gentle kisses, trailing from the base to the tip. He places a hand on his inner thigh as the other lazily jerks him off while he laps at the sides. The sensation of his warm, wet tongue practically praising him prompts Tatsumi to shut his eyes, fingers curling against the bed. 

“Ma— Mayoi-san.” He moans out his name in a whisper, and Mayoi feels delighted, down to the very core of his existence, to be able to make him elicit such a sound; to make him feel such pleasure was a gift for them both. With his ministrations, Mayoi slowly undoes each lock on Tatsumi’s self-restraint, with each stroke, each swirl of the tongue around the head of his cock. He’s careful, aware of the light spike in anxiety each has whenever it was Mayoi’s turn to give him head. Though they never spoke of it explicitly, it was a quiet sort of understanding-- and they didn’t need words to know that Mayoi’s teeth were a great cause for worry. But after the first, second, few times he’s done this gone by without incident, he at least has more confidence now. But just in case, he makes sure to keep his lips pressed against the tip, brushing his tongue over it as if it were a treat of sorts, until Tatsumi sends him a sign of some sort to tell him it was okay to continue.

Today, it was in the form of Tatsumi threading his fingers through his hair oh so lovingly, followed by a, “You can keep going.”

Taking his words as gospel, Mayoi takes him into his mouth about halfway, his fingers wrapping around what he was yet to accommodate. His tongue sits at the bottom of his mouth, pressing against the shaft as he bobs his head up and down slowly. His lips coiled around his girth, Mayoi’s eyes flutter shut as he focuses solely on making the other man feel good. Tatsumi’s eyes were lidded, lips parted and cheeks flushed red. “Your mouth,” he moans out “it feels so good, Mayoi-san.” The quiet praise lingers in the cold air, now forgotten with the two of them thoroughly warmed up. He swallows dryly, his fingers stroking his violet locks. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Mayoi sucks in a breath through his nose at that, Tatsumi’s words setting fire to his loins. He slides a hand downwards, and with little fumbling he tugs his underwear off. Fingers wrapping around his own length he starts to stroke himself lazily, focusing most of his attention on the cock in his mouth as he does so. He soon pulls away, swirling his tongue around the flush tip. He gazes up at him, heart skipping a beat seeing his lover’s debauched state-- the holy man before him reduced to such depravity, and by his own doing, it does wonders to what dark was in his heart. 

_ Like a succubus to a priest… Fufu, he’s human, after all. He’s mine… Thank you for being mine. _

The corners of his lips curl into a small smile at the thought. “Tatsumi-san, can you…” He tucks a lock behind his ear, and without having to finish his sentence, Tatsumi gives a small nod. He retrieves a condom packet from the bedside table from a box, one Mayoi had brought along,  _ in case a situation like this happened,  _ so he mentioned. Of course, the room they were in was not theirs-- it was one far from ES, booked for their use for an overnight job at a nearby agency. Mayoi was able to slip in the idea of booking the four of them into two separate rooms during agreements, and though he didn’t think his suggestion would be even considered, he now expresses a rare moment of gratitude towards himself for having said something. All that was left now was for the two of them to have their fun, all the while being careful.

He gives the packet to Mayoi who wastes no time ripping it open with his teeth, and for a moment Tatsumi questions the feeling of arousal at the sight. He watches Mayoi take out the rubber, eyes glued to him with awe as he works it down his cock, sticking his tongue out then to lick a wet stripe from base to tip. Mayoi glances up, catching Tatsumi staring at him with his mouth slightly agape. His lips press to a thin smile, and Mayoi moves up to straddle him. He slides his arms around Tatsumi’s neck and captures his lips in his own, and he feels the man’s arms wrap around his thin frame.

Mayoi lowers his hips, grinding against Tatsumi’s length, his eyes locked on his visage upon pulling away from their kiss to drink in the sight of his disheveled state so early in the morning.

“Mayoi-san--” A hot moan disappears into the cold air. The sensual way Mayoi rolled his hips left for more to be desired, and Tatsumi’s hands move seemingly on their own to hold him in place. This demanding side of him was a side Mayoi could  _ definitely  _ get used to, in fact he wishes he would be more selfish. He wishes he would clench his hand into a fist and tug when he would sometimes stroke his hair, wishes he would fuck the wind out of his lungs, leave him quaking under him-- he wishes that the kind, gentle, and sweet Tatsumi Kazehaya would ruin him until he was a blissful mess of tears. But that was most likely too much to ask of him, and he didn’t hate this sort of loving either… 

“I-I’m sorry for teasing~” Mayoi murmurs and reaches a hand down to take hold of Tatsumi’s length as he lowers himself. He shuts his eyes to savor the familiar feeling of his beloved entering him, soon bottoming out. With a languid pace Mayoi starts to ride him, and with his arms around his neck, pulls Tatsumi in closer, moaning out as he feels his mouth against his throat. Each kiss leaves a light tickle on Mayoi’s skin, and how he wishes Tatsumi would go farther, for him to leave small marks and bruises with his teeth. Surely, if the job they’d taken on wasn’t for modelling, they could get away with it. For now, this will do, and Mayoi’s more deviant little cravings can be fulfilled another day.

Tatsumi’s hands grow firmer with their hold, and as his lips trail to Mayoi’s shoulder, Mayoi feels the gentle force from his hands urging him to go  _ faster.  _ A light chuckle escapes him then, and he places his own hands on Tatsumi’s shoulders, urging him to lean back against the bed to let him take on the reins. “I’ll take care of you this morning, Tatsumi-san.” He leans in closer, pressing a little peck against the corner of the taller man’s mouth to punctuate his statement. “Please, let me handle it…”

And how can Tatsumi deny him that? Obediently, he leans against the headboard and allows Mayoi to do as he pleases, his own hands opting to feel up his sides. Gliding his fingers over the soft, smooth skin, he commits his shape to memory. His touch is like fire against his skin, and Mayoi shudders when he brushes past a sensitive spot. His movements grow faster, more desperate to please Tatsumi. It’s not too long until a sense of loneliness hits the taller man, quickly remedied as he trails a hand up to cup Mayoi’s face, pulling him in to close the distance between their lips. Pleasured sounds leak between each tender kiss, one messier than the last. Mayoi feels his heart skip a little, noting how much Tatsumi has improved since their first kiss-- almost alarmingly so. Once unsure of doing much else beyond the usual chaste peck, he now no longer hesitated to take the lead. A tongue slips past Mayoi’s lips, and he melts above him as he feels the other man explore his wet cavern to his liking. His hips stutter a little, but they keep their steady pace bouncing up and down Tatsumi’s cock as the man leads in their passionate kiss.

When they part, a string of spit connects their mouths, broken as Mayoi runs his tongue over his lips. He places his hands on Tatsumi’s chest as his pace grows more wanton, spurred on by the heated kiss. He feels Tatsumi’s gaze burn holes through his being, thinking to himself how debauched he must look to the man. “A-ah, Tatsumi-san…~” He purrs his name, his violet locks becoming more and more disarrayed along with his moans as he feels a searing heat pool in the pit of his stomach. “Gonna cum--”

Cut off, he tastes Tatsumi’s lips once more as the man leans in close for a kiss. His hands hold on to Mayoi’s hips firmly as he changes their position, placing Mayoi beneath him, lying him down against the white sheets.

“Ta-- Tatsumi-sa--” He’s interrupted once more as a moan erupts from his throat, one louder than he’d have liked. He hopes to himself that the walls were thick enough. “I’m sorry,” Tatsumi speaks as he thrusts inside of Mayoi. He places his legs over his shoulders as he drives into him erratically, moving a hand to brush away the locks obscuring his beautiful visage. “I couldn’t help myself, seeing Mayoi-san like that… You’re so beautiful,” he wraps his delicate fingers around Mayoi’s length. “I want to see you come undone, like this.”

You don’t have to apologize, Mayoi wishes to say, but words fail him as Tatsumi has his way with his body. He feels him moving in and out of him, the staccato of his thrusts sending his mind God knows where. He clutches at the sheets above his head as his body writhes, euphoria now coming in overwhelming waves as Tatsumi starts to stroke him to release as well. “Ta-- Tatsu--” A broken cry escapes him as he finally releases, white streaks festooning his chest and stomach. Tatsumi soon follows, releasing into the condom and rolling his hips afterwards ever so languidly to ride out the rest of his own orgasm. Tense bodies soon relax, and they exchange a few kisses fuelled by what adrenaline remained. 

Tatsumi pulls out, and he disposes of the condom before reaching for a few tissues to clean the mess on Mayoi, soon also following the used rubber into the bin. He lies down beside him, his arms wrapping around his figure to hold him in an embrace as the pair bask in the afterglow of their session. Mayoi’s fingers curl against his chest, and he moves to tangle his legs with Tatsumi’s. “T-that was…” Mayoi trips a little on his words, but continues. “It was nice. I like it when you act a bit more self-indulgent?” He feels heat rush to his cheeks afterwards, wondering if making such a confession was overstepping. “I-I mean, I want Tatsumi-san to do as he pleases too, sometime… I-It would be unbalanced, otherwise?” Silence from the other only urges Mayoi to prattle on, and the warmth in his cheeks only worsens. “I’m sorry, I--”

“No, please don’t apologize.” And so Mayoi pauses, tilting his head upwards to glance at Tatsumi, wishing to see what kind of face he’d have after that. Not really a surprise at this point, instead of being painted with disgust, he finds Tatsumi in the same position as him, with his cheeks tainted with a shade of pink. “Doing these things… It’s always my pleasure to see you happy.” He cups Mayoi’s face with one hand, and grazes his thumb over his cheek. “You have been holding back as well too, yes?”

“Ah, um… Well,” Mayoi fidgets a little, unsure of what to say-- but he decides to trust in Tatsumi this time. “Y-yes, a little. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I don’t want you to try things just to satisfy the needs of a depraved--” He stops himself then, and continues “...I-I don’t want to force you to do something you wouldn’t like.”

Astonished silence comes over Tatsumi, and not before long a small sigh escapes him. He plants a kiss against Mayoi’s forehead as he brings him in closer. “I love you,” he strokes his hair, and Mayoi crumbles under his affection “if there’s something you’d like to try, tell me. Exploring what makes you happy is something I’d like to do above all things.”

He could feel himself edging closer to tearing up, feeling immense relief with Tatsumi’s reassurance. Having been lightly nibbling on the back of a finger this whole time, he soon nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a small sigh of relief. Lips curling into a shy smile, he plants a kittenish little peck against the man’s neck. “I will keep that in mind… I love you, too. I love you… I trust you ♪”

Tatsumi smiles, but finds their moment of peace cut short with the buzz of Mayoi’s phone on the bedside drawer. A bit reluctant, he half-heartedly pulls away from Tatsumi’s warm embrace, braving the now once again noticeable cold air to grab his phone. 

“Ah,” he places a hand over his mouth. “Right, we were supposed to meet Aira-san and Hiiro-san for breakfast…!” Panic rises in his chest, but before he could curse himself for forgetting something so important, he feels a pair of hands on his shoulder, and a soft pair of lips impart a peck against his cheek. “Now, let’s not lose our heads,” Seemingly unbothered, Tatsumi nuzzles against Mayoi’s cheek “tell them we overslept… We’ll be forgiven for a little white lie.”

With his blessing, Mayoi does exactly that, and he sends the message on its merry way. He feels the weight of the bed shift as Tatsumi slides off, picking up the discarded shirt to button it up again. Mayoi watches him quietly in a bit of a daze, holding his phone close to his chest.

“Mayoi-san?” Tatsumi calls, snapping him out of his trance. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah?” Mayoi squeaks. “O-oh! Nothing. I will get dressed~” With that, he slides off the bed to search for the rest of his clothes, deciding to head to the bathroom to give them both their privacy. Shutting the door behind him, he presses up against the wood, his back against the door, his head cloudy with one thought in mind.

_ Ah… I really wanted to ask if we could ‘oversleep’ a little bit more… I’m so shameless. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated ♡ Thank you for viewing.


End file.
